Le chant des chaînes
by Lilyssy
Summary: Les tourments de Maedhros lors de sa captivité à Angband et ce qui l'a finalement brisé. Traduction.


Bonjour à tou-te-s ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction sur le Silmarillion. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un one shot intitulé en anglais "They sing in their chains" par LiveOakWithMoss publié sur AO3. Je la poste avec son autorisation mais vous pouvez retrouver le lien sur mon profil. Cette histoire ne m'appartient donc pas à l'origine, tout comme l'univers du Silmarillion mais j'imagine que je ne vous apprend rien, si ? :) J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira.

Avertissement : le rating M n'est malheureusement pas là pour la déco... cette fiction couvre une partie de la captivité de Maedhros à Angband et dépeint des scènes de tortures physiques et psychologiques. Il y a également un léger slash en fond. Si avec ça je ne vous ai pas découragé-e-s de la lire... n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage avec une review. Enjoy!

xxx

Traduction des noms :

Nelyafinwë /Maitimo/Nelyo : Maedhros

Makalaurë : Maglor

Ambarussa : les jumeaux Amras et Amrod

XXX

Maedhros flottait dans une obscurité profonde et bienfaitrice. Il l'appelait à lui avec ferveur, embrassant cette inconscience, accueillant les ténèbresà bras ouverts.

Une voix, irradiant de douceur, s'enroula autour de lui et le ramena à la réalité. Une fois de plus.

« Oh non, doux enfant, pas encore. » murmura la voix et quelque chose caressa sa joue. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir aussi facilement. TU le sais pourtant. Ahh... » le murmure se fit susurant et la caresse devint coupante comme un rasoir. « Oh, ma beauté flamboyante. Comme j'ai hâte de te parer. Comme j'ai hâte de faire ressortir tes couleurs. »

Des ongles gravèrent sur sa joue deux traces parallèles, glissant sous la peau comme un couteau dans du beurre. Maedhros étouffa le cri qui montait dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentait le sang chaud s'écouler sur son visage.

« Le sang s'harmonise si bien à la couleur de tes cheveux. » déclara la voix, d'un ton contemplatif. « Et regarde, l'os es visible. Oh, comme il fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux, mon cher. Ouvre-les pour moi. »

' _Non._ ' songea Maedhros, se recroquevillant dans l'obscurité. ' _Eloignez-moi d'ici. Laissez les ténèbres m'emporter.'_

Il avait découvert que parfois, si la douleur était assez forte, il perdait conscience et atteignait un soulagement bienvenu, pour quelques temps. Mais en cet instant, la voix ne faisait que jouer avec lui. La mutilation de son visage n'était rien, pas suffisante pour l'accabler de douleur et le faire basculer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

' _Quel dommage.'_ se surprit-il à penser avec amertume.

Lorsqu'ils avaient brisé chacun des doigts de sa main droite, il avait perdu conscience facilement, dans un éclair aveuglant d'agonie.

« Ouvre les yeux. » gronda la voix à son oreille.

Et Maedhros obéit. Il ne pouvait en ouvrir qu'un bien sûr, l'autre depuis longtemps fermé par la blessure qu'ils lui avaient infligé. Il cligna des yeux sous la lumière faible et vascillante, du sang coulant de son menton. Debout devant lui, se tenait son père. Grand et beau, vêtu simplement – cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait porté autre chose que son armure – Fëanor tourna son regard vers son fils aîné.

« Nelyafinwë. » dit-il en tendant la main vers lui, ses yeux agrandis sous le coup de la trahison. « Mon fils, comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ainsi ? »

Ses doigts s'approchèrent de Maedhros, ces doigts forts et calleux qui s'étaient enroulé autour des siens pour lui apprendre le maniement de l'épée, ces doigts forts qui avaient dégagé ses cheveux de son visage alors qu'il s'endormait lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Nelyo. » murmura son père.

Maedhros rit et cracha du sang.

«Voilà une ruse à laquelle je m'atendais. » assura-t-il, sa voix enrouée et brisée, résonnant contre les hauts murs. « Mon père ? Vous devenez prévisibles. »

Il rit à nouveau, un son horrible qui résonna aigrement à ses oreilles. Il bougea et les chaînes qui le retenaient ajoutèrent leur cacophonie de fer aux échos de la salle.

«Tu n'as pas peur, tête cuivrée ? » murmura la voix, à nouveau à ses côtés.

Maedhros dut retenir le frisson qui le parcourut à la sensation du souffle chaud dans son cou. Des serres glissèrent dans ses cheveux et tirèrent sa tête sur le côté et il grinça des dents sous la douleur. De tout, c'était la sensation d'avoir ses cheveux tirés ainsi à laquelle il ne pourrait s'habituer.

« Bel enfant. » ronronna la voix, alors qu'une langue chaude goûtait le sang sur son visage. « Nous ne faisons que commencer. »

' _Beau ?'_ pensa Maedhros, presque hystérique. ' _Voilà quelque chose que je ne serai jamais plus. Bien sûr, vivant… c'est quelque chose que je ne serai jamais plus également_.'

Il recommença à rire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le frappe.

«Regarde. » siffla la voix.

On le redressa brusquement et les visions commencèrent. Elles dansaient devant ses yeux, encore et encore, entrecoupées d'instants de douleur si brefs et violents, jusqu'à ce que Maedhros ne put plus faire la différence entre ce qui était projeté devant ses yeux et les hallucinations de son propre esprit.

Ses frères, bien sûr. Il regarda docilement le tableau qui naissait devant lui, ses frères parlant avec animation, leurs voix lui parvenant comme des bribes de bruits statiques. Mais son regard se fixa plus spécialement sur Maglor, dont les cheveux sombres étaient parés d'une couronne d'or et Maedhros songea :

' _Oh, stupide de ma part d'avoir oublié. Il est roi à présent.'_

La voix de Maglor retentit soudainement dans la pièce, belle et aussi douloureusement familière que Maedhros se la rappelait et il ferma les yeux sous le coup du manque.

« Oh, petit frère, comme tu me manques… Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné ainsi... »

« Laissons-le. » disait cette voix musicale. « Je ne le compte pas comme une grande perte. Son échec nous a trahi, sa faiblesse n'est plus un fardeau que nous devons porter à présent. »

Maedhros s'agita dans ses chaînes.

« Menteurs ! » cria-t-il aux ténèbres, et à la voix, la voix qui n'était pas celle de son frère. « Vous n'êtes même pas capable de créer un simulacre digne de ce nom. Si vous devez me torturer, faîtes-le bien ! »

Il rit à nouveau et sa gorge le brûla. _Tous des idiots, penser que j'aurais pu un instant croire que Makalaurë pouvait parler avec tant de froideur. Même s'ils doivent me laisser ici_ ' - et un pincement à son coeur lui assura que c'était effectivement le cas - ' _jamais il ne parlerait si durement. Pas Makalaurë_.'

xxx

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la fois suivante, les jumeaux se tenaient devant lui, leurs mains jointes, le fixant avec des yeux graves et accusateurs.

' _Ca n'est pas réel_ ,' se rappela-t-il farouchement mais il ne put s'empêcher de croasser :

« Ambarussa... »

« Frère. » dirent-ils à l'unisson et Maedhros grimaça à ce mot.

« Tu m'as laissé brûler. » chuchota Amras et des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent alors de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. « Tu t'es mis en retrait et tu les as laissé faire… TU pensais que ne pas agir serait suffisant ? Mais tu es aussi coupable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Je croyais que tu étais le grand frère, Nelyo. Tu nous a dit que tu nous protègerais toujours. »

Des flammes apparurent et bientôt la peau d'Amras devint noire, révélant sa chair et ses os à nu. A ses côté, Amrod se raccrochait toujours à sa main, ses traits déformés par l'agonie, la même agonie que celle qu'ils avaient éprouvée lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que leur frère avait disparu.

« J'ai essayé ! » Cria Maedhros, même s'il savait qu'il ne parlait qu'à des fantômes et des chimères. « Je n'ai jamais voulu… si j'avais su... »

« Tu avais promis de nous protéger ! » leurs voix se joignirent dans un cri sauvage. « Tu avais promis de tous nous protéger et tu as échoué ! »

Maedhros se recula.

« Tout cela n'est pas réel ! » cria-t-il à nouveau, pour lui-même, pour les observateurs invisibles, pour la voix qui riait à ses oreilles. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre avec des fragments, avec des peurs arrachées à mon esprit… Je vous mets au défi ! » s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Je ne me briserai pas à cause de vous ! »

Il cracha à nouveau au pieds d'Ambarussa qui brûlait toujours, tremblant si fort que ses chaînes s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit métallique.

« Vos mensonges et vos visions ne me trompent pas. »

Il tomba à genoux, les yeux résolument fermés et la peau de ses poignets une nouvelle fois abusé par ses menottes.

' _Je résisterai.'_ songea-t-il. ' _Les ténèbres finiront par venir pour moi._ '

XXX

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Fingon se trouvait devant lui.

« Non... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors que des yeux bleus emplis de chaleur lui souriaient. « Non, pas lui... »

« Maitimo, » murmura Fingon alors qu'il se rapprochait. « Oh, mon amour, que t'ont-ils faits ? »

Maedhros leva les mains devant lui, protégeant ses yeux.

« Va-t-en. »

Des doigts touchèrent sa joue avec douceur sous le sang et il frissonna. Il connaissait ce contact.

« Tu n'es pas réel. » dit-il alors que Fingon effleura ses lèvres. « Tu n'es pas réel, tu n'es pas lui, tu es faux, une vision, un... »

« ...un fantôme. » termina Fingon. « Mort sur l'Elcaraxë. »

« Non. » souffla Maedhros, brisé dans ses chaînes. « Non, cela ne peut être vrai... »

« Mort. »répéta Fingon, si proche que Maedhros pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau. « Par amour pour toi. J'ai essayé de suivre, Maitimo. Mais la glace a pris mon corps et l'a emporté dans l'océan gelée. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? »

Maedhros recula, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre la silhouette et lui, le fantôme, murmura son esprit, horrifié - cela se pouvait-il ? - mais ses chaînes ne lui permirent que de se recroqueviller.

« Tu m'as laissé mourir. » la voix claire de Fingon retentissait tout autour de lui. « Tu savais que je te suivrais, peu importe les obstacles que je rencontrerais. Et tu as laissé le désert de glace me briser. Tu as laissé mon amour me détruire. »

« Je vous en prie... » le mot fut arraché des lèvres de Maedhros alors qu'il tombait à genou devant son cousin. Il leva ses mains brisées devant lui. « Assez... »

Pourtant, Fingon le regardait toujours, avec cette infinie tristesse, ses doigts caressant toujours ses cheveux et cette voix familière résonnant dans sa tête et il s'effondra sur le sol, retournant ses mains contre lui et griffant son visage.

« Tout mais pas ça. » supplia-t-il finalement, ayant conscience qu'il était sur le point de se briser, se haïssant pour cela. « Tout mais pas ça. »

La voix rit. « J'attendais juste que tu me le demandes... »

XXX

Là où résidait la bonté du Thangorodrim — s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi — c'était dans le fait qu'enfin, il était seul. Mais c'était aussi dans cette solitude que se trouvait sa cruauté.

' _Au moins_ ' pensa-t-il, à moitié fou et s'esclafant en regardant vers le ciel, ' _ici, il n'y a pas de fantômes_.'

Il était retenu par ses chaînes grinçantes, leur voix de fer pour seule compagnie. Parfois, il leur répondait, imitant leur claquements, chantant à l'unisson avec leurs voix de métal.

Alors, quand la nouvelle chanson, la vieille chanson plutôt, la chanson qui n'était pas celle des chaînes parvint jusqu'à lui, sans réfléchir, il la reprit. Mais sa voix trembla et il cessa de chanter, frissonnant.

« Non, » souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une chevelure sombre tressées de fils d'or, des yeux bleus emplis d'angoisse le fixant. « Non, j'ai déjà fait ce cauchemar. Qu'il disparaisse. »


End file.
